


A Little Dance

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autistic Carlos, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dance

Carlos smiles shyly, holding out his gloved hands to Cecil. “Dance with me?” he asked. He waited patiently for an answer, holding his pose.

Cecil smiled at the invitation, reaching out and taking Carlos’ hands, giving them a tight squeeze as he nodded. “I would love to dance with you, dearest Carlos!” he chirped.

He laughed and started to pull Cecil along, mindful not to bump his wheelchair into a table. Once they were clear of any obstacles they started to move, Carlos leading Cecil along with the music playing in their heads. “Are you getting the same music?”

“I think so,” Cecil said. “These Mental Music Movements sometimes make mistakes and mix things up.”

Carlos hummed in agreement, leaning forward to kiss Cecil on the forehead. “You’re an amazing dancer,” he says.

Cecil blushes, turning his face away to try and hide it under his hair.


End file.
